cupp27fandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy the Pirate Fox
Yarr Matey Mine Name be Foxy The Pirate Fox (intro quote) '''Foxy the Pirate Fox '''is a animatronic who was formerly entertained children before becoming withered for unknown reasons. This is why his Pirate's Cove is out of order. Foxy is one of the main characters of the EthGoesBOOM Youtube channel, and despite not being apart of the daytime show Foxy is still a member of the Fazbear Band. Foxy loves his friends, but being a pirate he's a little rough around the edges. He sometimes calls his friends idiots, can be easily pissed off, and one time stole Freddy's hat. But he still loves his friends, especially BB. BB aka Balloon Boy is Foxy's best friend and little buddy, possibly because they work together when killing the night guard. BB will take the guard's flashlight batteries, which will cause the guard to not have any way of stopping Foxy. Back in 1987 is when BB and Foxy became friends, but when the restaurant was shut down BB and Foxy were separated and did not see each other again until 2015 when BB was brought back to the restaurant. Though Foxy did have to fight for his friend because BB was in trouble. Bonnie helped Foxy by saying that friendship is one of the most important things in this world. Despite occasionally swearing himself, Foxy hates it when BB swears. This makes sense because BB is a little kid who should not swear. But BB tried to swear at Foxy when he was acting nice due to being in a world of beautiful world of flowers, rainbows, and adventure. This was assumed to be FNAF World. Foxy was eventually turned back to normal after raging at I Am Bread (this game was supposedly invented by a toaster that the Puppet gave life to). Foxy plays rage games and was once the host of the Fazbear Reactions. He and Bonnie are the dynamic duo of the Fazbear Reactions. Foxy also claims to be the pirate captain of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza despite Freddy being the boss of the place. Bonnie says that Foxy might have a crush on Mangle but Foxy says that he and Mangle are simply colleagues, not girlfriend and boyfriend on the video FOXY AND BONNIE REACT TO: FAZBEAR AND FRIENDS. He hates it when Bonnie says "fowa" and Toy Bonnie says "fwah". Also is a good friend. He was a victim of the Fazbear Massacre and became a phantom. Thus, he fell under Springtrap's control and worked to kill the animations And Foxy is a rage monster. And Bonnie could annoy Foxy by Bonnie saying FOWA FOWA FOWA FOWA and they both in the Dynamic Duo (Fazbear Reactions) And Foxy watch Adult Swim with Bonnie The Bunny and Foxy is known as the badass the Pirate Captain and you'll see Foxy rage in some videos and Foxy could be a potty mouth and swear alot. And BB was friends with each other on the first season and they also hang out with each other. insert rage here . All About Foxy Foxy (born in December 8th 1982) and also EthGoesBOOM was born in the same day as Foxy (but born in an different year). Foxy have been known as a Badass and could be really harsh on everyone. Except BB or Bonnie the Bunny. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Fnaf Category:Ultimate Custom Night Characters Category:Anti Ultimate Custom Night Group Category:All Birthdays Category:Dynamic Duo Category:Animatronics who Swears Category:BB's friends